Sawyer Scott
by xxlostxangelxx
Summary: read inside


**Hey Guys recently I found some work I'd done when I was in primary school, so I thought I would write a little cute thing by Sawyer Scott. I love her she is the child we were all rooting and waiting for! So here is a mini-essay "written" by Sawyer Scott about her family. Oh and I have changed so bits of what happened in the actual show.  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING  
Note: Please check out my profile, for my trailer for my other story "You Spin My World Right Round" and please sign the OTH petition (link is on my profile) to stop is getting cancelled! **

**----  
**Date: 02/19/2019  
Teacher: Mrs Jones

Assignment: Write about Your Family  
By: Sawyer Scott

My name is Sawyer Brooke Haley Scott, I'm 9 years old and my birthday is 18th May 2009 (I'm going to be 10 this year). I live with my Mommy and Dad in Raleigh, North Carolina, but the rest of my family live in Tree Hill, North Carolina, where I was born. My Mommy is called Peyton Elizabeth Scott, she was Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer before she married to my Dad, they got married the day I was born, that is why my name is Sawyer. She draws lots of pictures and listens to lots of music. My Dad is called Lucas Eugene Scott, but he doesn't like his middle name and Mommy and I only use it when we are angry with him. He writes books and wrote 1 about him in High School, 1 about him and Mommy and he is writing one about our life in Raleigh.  
On Dad's side I have Grandma Karen, who is Dad's Mommy; she travels the world with my Aunt Lily, Dad's Half-Sister, and Step-Grandpa Andy, who married Grandma Karen last year. Aunt Lily's Dad, Great Uncle Keith, died before Aunt Lily was born, but he is not Dad's Dad. That would be Grandpa Dan; he lives in Tree Hill with the rest of my family. Grandpa Dan was married to Aunty Deb, but then they split up because they didn't love each other anymore. Grandpa Dan and Aunty Deb have a son called Nathan, who is Dad's Half-Brother. He's really cool and plays lots of basketball and he is really rich and famous but he is still the coolest. He is my god father! Uncle Nathan is married to Aunty Haley, who is Dad's best friends since they were really small. She is a teacher and a famous singer! They have a son called James Lucas (Jamie) who is 5 years older than me and makes sure I know it! He is really tall and plays basketball, but he is also really clever and plays the piano. Uncle Nathan and Aunty Haley also have a girl named Jessica Karen (Jess) and she is a year younger than me, she's really pretty and loves to sing; Oh and Grandpa Dan and Great Uncle Keith are brothers. Grandpa Dan killed Great Uncle Keith and I don't like him for that cause Great Uncle Keith was basically Dad's Dad and I never got to know him and I've never met Grandpa Dan because Mommy and Dad say he's really bad!  
I don't have any brothers or sisters because Mommy can't have any more children because she has a condition called Placenta Previa which means that both she and I were at risk when she was pregnant and so it will put Mommy in more danger if she has another. But I don't mind because Jamie and Jess are my like my brother and sister even though they live really far.  
Then there is my Mommy's side. She was adopted by Grandpa Larry and Grandma Anna. Grandma Anna died when Mommy was 8 years old so I don't really know her. But I know Grandpa Larry; even though he travels loads he comes to visit every Birthday, every Christmas and every time he can. I also have Grandma Ellie and Grandpa Mick. They are Mommy's real parents but couldn't look after her cause they were cool rock people. Grandma Ellie died when Mommy was 17 and Grandpa Mick wasn't nice so Mommy told him to go away.  
That's my family but then I have people who are in our family who are not family. Like my Aunt Brooke, she's one of my godmothers along with Aunty Haley. She's a fashion designer who lives in LA with her husband Uncle Julian who directs movies. They are really famous and have a daughter called Samantha Peyton Victoria who is nearly 1. Mommy says that she is my sister too, because Aunt Brooke and Mommy are like sisters. Then there is Uncle Mouth (Marvin), who is Dad's really good friend and his wife Aunty Millie (Millicent), they live in Tree Hill with Uncle Junk and Uncle Fergie. Then there is Uncle Skills who lives in LA with his wife Aunt Lauren and their twin boys Scott and Tyler. Oh! I nearly forgot Uncle Clay and Aunt Quinn. Aunt Quinn is Aunty Haley's big sister and she is married to Uncle Clay, Uncle Nathan's manager. They have a boy called Clayton Junior; he is really cute and nearly 2!  
That is my family we are big and funny and we all love each other! I cannot wait until Christmas because Mommy and Dad promised we can spend Christmas in Tree Hill with everyone!


End file.
